1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to machines for produce harvesting, specifically to a device which enables workers to manually harvest produce more easily.
2. Prior Art
Many types of produce are harvested by workers who walk along the rows of plants to pick the desired fruits or vegetables. Plants that are low to the ground, such as strawberries, require workers to bend over while walking and picking. Such a contorted posture causes great discomfort to the workers, and even serious back injuries to some workers. As a result, the productivity of the workers falls, which combined with the cost of treating back problems, increases the overall cost of produce harvesting.
A number of devices have been designed to improve the worker's posture while harvesting. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,378,143 to Jensen (1945), and 2,805,075 to Fladund (1957) show devices which support workers in kneeling positions to place them lower to the plants. However, the workers must still bend to reach very low plants. U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,151 to Miller and Johnson (1967) shows a machine which supports workers in low seats to place them even lower to the plants, but still not low enough to eliminate bending.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,317,606 to Harris (1943), 3,361,224 to McKim (1968), 4,395,186 to Whyte (1983), 4,526,248 to Johansen (1985), and a New York Times article (Sep. 7, 1955) show devices with platforms or beds which support workers in prone positions very close to the plants. This type of machine allows workers to pick produce without any bending at all. However, the fixed platforms and beds do not allow workers sufficient freedom of movement. Workers have to constantly shift positions on the beds to reach plants on around them. Constantly shifting one's body on a fixed platform can quickly becomes almost as tiring as bending over.
Some of these devices are propelled by the workers themselves, and some have simple boxes for holding the harvested produce. However, in all devices the workers either have to bend over, causing severe back strain, or sit or lie prone and stretch or twist their bodies to reach the produce, causing back and other types of body injuries.